Test of Endurance
by PWNAGENINJA
Summary: New world, new city and new friends. A lot to take in for a poor country boy. But what will he do when he meets a gang member on his first day in Tokyo city? Rating may change since there will be fights and they will be violent.
1. Never

_**Hi all. This is a new multi-chapter story that I am writing. It came to me one day and I couldn't resist trying it. Its because of this that Jade Dreams took so long to update. :D **_

_**I'll try and update weekly since I am a few chapters ahead. Let me know what you think. Also I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Smitha and Animefangirl for helping me come up with a name for my story :) Thanks you guys :D **_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_

* * *

Misaki grit her teeth against the blinding pain in her left arm. Today's fight had been a lot more troublesome then most. Her breath was coming out in short pants as she forced herself to walk with her back held straight.

"Never let the enemy see you're back bent, it is a sure sign of weakness" her father had once told her. That was of course before he died. Her father was killed just two years ago by a rival gang.

"Misa-chan is that you?" came a soft voice from behind. Misaki whirled around to see Sakura walking swiftly towards her.

"Sakura…" Misaki breathed out relieved. Sakura gestured to Misaki to follow her and she led her out the alleyway to a side street and to the car waiting there. Sakura pulled open door and let Misaki into the back. She closed the door behind her and sat in the front.

Misaki collapsed in the back and closed her eyes due to exhaustion. "Misa-chan, what happened to your arm?" a voice asked from the driver's side (**A/N: Left cause I'm Canadian…) **

"Hello to you too Kuuga" Misaki said sarcastically to Sakura's boyfriend Kuuga. The three of them had been together since they were young and even now they stuck together. They were usually the ones who took care of her transportation. Misaki duly noted that this time they had brought a BMW 7-series in complete black along with the tinted windows. The black leather was cold beneath her and she leaned back into the comfort of the seat.

"Greetings can wait, now tell me, how's your arm." Misaki rolled her eyes. Typical Kuuga.

"It's fine, just a little scratch and maybe a minor fracture in my left elbow." Sakura sighed in relief.

"That's not so bad, I mean compared to… uh ya…it's not that bad…" she ended off awkwardly remembering Misaki's worst injury almost causing her death.

Misaki had zoned out by now and no longer cared for Sakura's idle chatter. She fell into a dreamless sleep while the car drove on to reach her home.

Kuuga looked into the rear-view mirror and smiled fondly at Misaki. "Sakura… do you regret any of this?" This was a question often asked and often answered.

"Never" came Sakura's answer.

"Me neither" responded Kuuga.

"Good" Sakura ended. Last time, it had been Sakura who had started, this time it was Kuuga's turn. Next time, it would be Sakura's turn once more.

Kuuga reached out with his right hand took hold of Sakura's hand. He grasped it softly and smiled when she entwined their fingers together. This was routine and though it caused pain and tortured them all, sometimes… it was all they really had left.

* * *

_**Short chapter, but hopefully it was a good one :D**_

_**Peace out **_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	2. New Life

_**Hey all. Here is the next chapter of Test of Endurance. I will try to update this one once every week. Since I have already prepared up to chapter 7 ish :D. **_

_**Hope you enjoy :D **_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Kuuga reached out with his right hand took hold of Sakura's hand. He grasped it softly and smiled when she entwined their fingers together. This was routine and though it caused pain and tortured them all, sometimes… it was all they had left.

_**End Flashback**_

Takumi absentmindedly fiddled with his watch as the scenery passed around him. It was his first day in Tokyo and he was quite excited to start his new life. He had moved to Tokyo to attend Tokyo University to fulfil his mother and father's wishes. He was sad to leave home and his family but he knew it was for the best. I mean, Tokyo U. was the best of the best.

"We are now arriving at Tokyo Station. Passengers please be ready with your bags to depart" came the voice over the P.A.

Takumi pulled his suitcase from above his seat and put on the empty seat next to him. He quickly packed his laptop and placed it inside his bag along with his earphones. The bus began to slow down and eventually came to a stop.

"All passengers getting off at Tokyo Station. All passengers…" Takumi zoned out the noise from the P.A and stood up with his bags in hand. He hadn't packed too many clothes since his parents convinced him to buy new ones while in Tokyo. The only problem was that it was his first time here and that he had no sense of direction. Not a good combination.

Takumi stepped off the bus and pulled out the handle on his suitcase. Hopefully there would be an info booth ready for him to get a map and instructions. He walked briskly to join the line at the info booth and slowly made his way to the front.

"Well hello there! How may I be of assistance today?" asked a sweet looking old lady peering over her glasses.

Takumi smiled slightly "I'm in need of a map and hopefully instructions on how to get to Tokyo University Residence buildings."

"Oh ho, new in town eh? Well just give me a moment then." The old lady bustled around the booth before coming back with a small package of newcomer items.

"I assume you'll be needing these…" she said handing him the bag with all the pamphlets and coupons she had collected around her booth. She gave him instructions and smiled at him before moving on to the next person.

He waved before walking in the direction she had pointed. The weather was pleasant and he was enjoying the new sites of the over populated city. He did miss the cleaner air, but oh well, twas a small price to pay for this awesomeness.

He had been walking for fifteen minutes before he got a little confused. His memory was indeed brilliant, but it seemed that he had missed the road that he was looking for. He was passing by an alley way when he heard someone's grunt of pain. He battled with himself for a moment before deciding to go and help the unfortunate person.

He walked cautiously into the small street and leaned his bags behind huge garbage cans and pulled the lids over to cover his belongings. He may not be used to Tokyo, but he sure wasn't an idiot.

He sneaked to the edge and watched in horror as the body of a girl was smashed painfully to the ground. He saw that her left arm was in a cast and he saw a gigantic man towering over her.

He could hear the man sneer at the poor girl, "Didja really think I wouldn't take advantage of your weakness? Thought you had more sense than that. Or maybe you finally understand your place. Under my shoe!"

He heard the girl swear before shouting back "Shut the hell up!" That only riled the man up more and while the girl struggled to stand up the man prepared for a devastating punch. Takumi couldn't take anymore. He shot out from his spot and kicked the guy behind his knee causing him to lurch forward in surprise. That gave the girl enough time to straighten herself out and back away from the huge man. She quickly kicked his nose and the man began tearing up due to the pain.

It was then, that Takumi noticed that despite her injury, the girl had very few cuts or bruises. In fact, it seemed that the lumbering man looked quite a lot more beat up. The girl quickly pulled her right hand back and punched the man on the jaw causing his head to snap back and his body to collapse backwards. It seemed her punch was strong enough to knock the guy out completely.

"Idiot" she muttered "Its a thousand years too early for you to even think about defeating me."

She then turned to Takumi and glared at him fiercely. "And you! Learn to stay out of other people's business."

Takumi was shocked "What on earth! I just saved you!"

She snorted "What were you expecting, a heartfelt thank you? Would you like me to bow down and show you how eternally grateful I am? Get real."

"Well fine, that's not what I wanted but honestly! There was no need to have a go at me!" The girl quickly analyzed his appearance and noted the half hidden bags behind the garbage cans.

"Heh, your new in town aren't you. Well since I guess you did help me out a bit I'll repay my debt. Where're you headed? I'll get you there faster."

Takumi was amazed at her quick analysis "Well I'm headed to Tokyo U. dorms."

She smirked "Ahh, that makes sense. Alright, follow me; I'll give you a lift." The girl led Takumi back down the alley. On the way she grabbed his bags and pulled them along with her. He followed her out one alley into another, and then to a small worn out looking shack. He looked sceptically at the building and carefully made his way behind her.

"Uhm… can I have my bags back?" He asked tentatively. She ignored him and continued to walk forward.

She led him around the building and into a small door at the back. She pulled out a card and the scanner read the information and opened the door for her. He stared curiously around into the small but comfortably furnished building. It wasn't as worn out on the inside as it seemed on the outside.

It was furnished with a simple wooden table surrounded by comfortable chairs. He was led past a small sofa set and a mini TV. There was even a cramped kitchen. Right past the kitchen though was the garage that he could see from the front, and in it was parked one of the coolest cars he had ever seen.

The girl led him to the car and stuffed his things into the back seat. She turned around and noticed the appreciative glint in his eyes.

"Glad you like it, one of my favorite ones. At least to drive around in."

Takumi smiled at that "What car is it?"

"It's the newest Nissan GTR. It's fast enough, but not too fast." Takumi snorted. Ya the car was definitely fast enough. It reached 0-60 mph in about 3 ish seconds.

He sat down beside her in the car when he once again noticed her wounds. "Hey, let me drive. You're hurt."

She snorted "No shit Sherlock. Its fine, it's better if I drive. I know the city a lot better then you."

The garage door opened and the car shot out of the garage at an alarming rate. "What the hell! You don't need to go this fast!" Takumi yelled.

"Until I get to the main streets, I do" she said grimly. Her foot pressed harder against the accelerator and the car shot forward once again.

Many blindingly fast and dangerous turns later they had finally reached the main street. The girl finally let the car slow down as she tried to enter the main stream of traffic.

"So…" Takumi began "What's your name?" he asked tentatively.

The corner of her mouth tilted upwards slightly before she answered "Ayuzawa Misaki. Most call me Misaki, and you are?"

"Usui Takumi."

"Well then Takumi, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance" she said graciously. They both lapsed into a comfortable silence as Misaki (now that he knew her name) concentrated on the road. Takumi looked out the window in awe, watching the scenery pass around him.

The interior of the car was dark leather and instead of seatbelts there was racing harness. The windows were tinted black and the front dashboard glowed a bright blue. A few moments later he turned to see Misaki playing with the CD player and pushing something in. She turned the volume slightly up and relaxed back into her previous position.

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh yeah, oh oh, yeah__  
__Oh Oh, Oh Oh yeah oh oh, yeah_

The person began to sing.

_Every girl every boy__  
__They got your posters on their wall,__  
__Yeah.__  
__Photographs, autographs__  
__The minute you step out the door__  
__You will meet the applause__  
__Paparazzis' hiding in the bushes__  
__Trying to make a dollar_

"Hey who is this song by?" Takumi asked curiously.

"It's by a band called Jade Dreams. They're pretty new, only about two years, but they've gotten pretty popular. Though despite their popularity, their songs aren't at all pathetic and mainstream. Great isn't it." She said almost to herself.

"Ya… great" Takumi repeated.

"So, what program are you attending?" Misaki asked a few moments later. The sound of the stereo was still on, but not as high as most people listened to it. Instead the lyrics and the music just helped to create a comfortable and relaxed atmosphere.

"I'm going for business and commerce. I need to be prepared to take over my family's company eventually. So I need to do all that I can to prepare."

"Hmm…" Misaki said falling back into her thoughts. She started to slow the car down and stopped it right in front of a gigantic building.

She whistled "Wow, quite impressive. Well then here you are, make sure to keep yourself out of trouble."

Takumi smiled at her and she gave a small smile back "Thanks for the ride; I probably wouldn't have made it home if it weren't for you."

"Meh, don't mention it." Takumi stepped out and pulled his bags out from the back. The side window opened and he turned to see Misaki handing him something out of the window. It was a small slip of paper with a number scribbled onto it.

"Keep in touch" was all she said before the window closed and Misaki sped off leaving Takumi in the dust… quite literally.

Well that was an interesting start to city life. Takumi thought to himself. He turned around and began the trek into the big building with the small slip of paper placed carefully into the pocket of his jeans.

* * *

_**So our little country boy has arrived to the big life. And he's already met the dear city girl :D. **_

_**Peace out**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	3. GTR

_**Hey all! I'm back with a stunning new chapter of Test of Endurance. To all my Jade Dreamers I will try to submit that chapter before tonight but if not definetly tomorrow. I know both you and I hate excuses so i'm not going to give one. But just cross your fingers that i finish studying for physics quick enough to finish off the next chapter :D **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Meh, don't mention it." Takumi stepped out and pulled his bags out from the back. The side window opened and he turned to see Misaki handing him something out of the window. It was a small slip of paper with a number scribbled onto it.

"Keep in touch" was all she said before the window closed and Misaki sped off leaving Takumi in the dust… quite literally.

Well that was an interesting start to city life. Takumi thought to himself. He turned around and began the trek into the big building with the small slip of paper placed carefully into the pocket of his jeans.

_**End Flashback**_

Takumi pulled on his hoodie and picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. It was the first day of class and he was sort of looking forward to it. Not that it mattered, he was good at anything whether he put his mind to it or not. Well except for directions, but his memory usually made it up for him.

He pulled out his map and stashed it inside his bag. Thankfully his smart-phone had a GPS system, so it would help him find his way around. With his earphones in his ears, and his favourite songs running through his ears he stepped out of his room and shut it behind him. He quickly locked it and walked out to the front lobby where he had seen a small café.

He stepped into the elevator amidst giggles and quickly stepped back out again. _The stairs would be better…_ he decided. Takumi was never comfortable among girls anyways. Most of them turned into giggling wrecks as soon as he was near enough. Not wanting to brag or anything but he knew he was handsome. Handsome and smoking hot… (**A/N oh yes he is :p) **

He quickly made his way downstairs to the café and chose a secluded spot in the corner near a window. He dropped his things there then walked to the front to order. He ordered himself a muffin and a can of orange juice. Thankfully this was a higher class dorm so everything was fresh and delicious.

He would normally make himself lunch and breakfast, but until he figured his way around the city, he might as well indulge himself a little. He bit into his muffin while staring at a text from his mother that he had gotten just this morning. It had been a week since his coming to Tokyo and a week since he had met that strange girl Misaki.

Just as that thought passed through his mind his phone buzzed, signifying a text message had arrived. He swiped to unlock his phone and was surprised to see the name _**Ayuzawa**_ pop up on his screen.

_**Yo! Need a ride?**_

He grinned to himself. _Guess she hasn't forgotten me after all._ He quickly texted back, '_**Sure, why not?'**_

A few seconds later her reply came '_**Get outside right now then, I'm in my GTR'. **_Takumi quickly gathered his things and walked outside with his can of orange juice in hands. He noticed the Nissan right away as it was in quite an ostentatious color. Bright red…

He pulled open the front door and sat down inside the car. He turned to look at Misaki and noticed her outfit for the day. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a slightly green tinge to them paired with an open button up shirt, underneath which was a white tank top. Her silky black hair (which he just noticed) was left open and loose over her shoulders.

She turned to look at him and gave him a small smile. "So, how was your first week in the belly of the monster?"

Takumi shook his head "I've been stuck indoors this entire week trying to understand the maps I've got."

Misaki snorted "You do know that that's why they've created GPS?"

"Ya but I still need to be able to read maps." Takumi defended. Misaki just rolled her eyes at him.

"Is there anything in particular that you like listening to?" she asked suddenly.

"Not necessarily" he answered.

"Then go ahead and look through my CD's. There's bound to be something that you'll like." Takumi nodded his head in thanks and pulled out the cases to go through them. He saw many of his favourite artists and also many that he had never heard of before. He finally settled on a plain CD which seemed to have a mix of songs from different bands. He slid the CD in and a few moments later music began to play.

"Ahh, 30 Seconds to Mars. Definitely an awesome band…" Misaki said.

"So…" Takumi started a few moments later "Where are you headed?"

"Same place as you. It's my first day of classes as well" Misaki stated.

"What program?"

"Engineering" she said after a few seconds of silence.

Takumi was pleasantly surprised. "Wow, sounds like fun."

He was amazed to see a true smile grace her face "It is." With that the conversation was terminated once again. But this time the atmosphere was a lot happier.

Takumi watched the streets and memorized the turns she took in case he ever had to do this himself. Well, he should probably find out the train schedule. It might help him out more.

A few minutes later they had arrived. Misaki parked the car and quickly turned it off and stepped outside.

"Well then Takumi, have a great first day." After saying so she rushed off in a hurry seeming to try and escape from the situation. Takumi stared curiously after her. 'What happened to her?' he thought to himself as he made his way to class.

* * *

_**So that was it for now! You will see the next chapter next week :). Actually I'm thinking... during the winter break (which is two weeks away) I will try to update almost every day. But until then you will have to be patient since its the end of the semester and a lot of tests and assignments are coming up. **_

_**Peace out**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	4. Girl Troubles

_**Hey everyone! So i'm back this week with a new chapter. Jade Dreams should be updated tonight as soon as I finish the chapter :p. And there is going to be a surprise buuuut I'll leave that for when I update Jade Dreams. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

A few minutes later they had arrived. Misaki parked the car and quickly turned it off and stepped outside.

"Well then Takumi, have a great first day." After saying so she rushed off in a hurry seeming to try and escape from the situation. Takumi stared curiously after her. 'What happened to her?' he thought to himself as he made his way to class.

_**End Flashback**_

Takumi spent the rest of the day in a haze. All his classes had been interesting but the back of his neck had been prickling uncomfortably all day. And he hadn't seen Misaki anywhere either, which was understandable since their sections were so different, but he'd assumed that he might have been able to hang out with her at some times. She had replied to his invitation with a '**I'm busy.'**

Takumi walked out of his class and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He had received a text '**Meet me at the convenience store a block to the right of your building.**' Takumi stared curiously at the text. He walked out of the building wondering why she wanted to meet him so far away from the main building. He then felt his phone vibrate again.

The text read '**Lose the girls.**' He looked up and noticed the huge group of girls standing nearby him. They were all staring at him with an almost predatory gaze. He shivered slightly as he noticed one running her tongue over her lips. He stuck his earphones in his ears and began to walk quickly away from the damage zone. He could almost hear the groans of disappointment that he had left behind. After he had crossed the first street he realized that there was the clicking sound of heels behind him.

He turned around slowly to see a tall girl standing behind him. She had gorgeous golden locks and looked like a model. She was wearing high heeled boots with a short skirt and a light jacket over a pale blue blouse. In all she was beautiful; but there was something in her eyes that scared Takumi. He didn't know what it was, but it terrified him to the core.

"Hey there" she greeted in a sultry voice. This girl was an experienced flirt, she didn't flicker her eyelashes multiple times like a butterfly's wings. She stalked over and came even closer to him.

Usui didn't flinch, he wasn't even that stupid.

"What's your name?" she asked a few seconds later.

"Usui" he answered curtly. He saw her smile victoriously. He smirked internally, _oh if only she knew_, he thought to himself.

"Well then Usui-kun, what do you say we go out for lunch together?" Usui smirked at her and he saw her eyes widen and could almost hear her heartbeat quicken.

"My apologies, I'm booked all week." At this point he leaned in really close and he could hear her suck in a breath. "Maybe some other time…" He quickly turned on his heels and left her staring at his retreating back. She would be dumbstruck for a few moments before the anger at being completely and utterly defeated set it.

He chuckled to himself as he settled himself inside Misaki's awaiting Nissan. He could see the approval in her eyes as she watched him get comfortable.

"Well done young pupil. You completely twirled that brat around your little finger" she congratulated. He could see her grinning at him while she reversed her car out and began to drive on the main streets.

"Who was that?" Takumi asked a few moments later.

"She's the daughter of the dean, Aoi. She's a complete and utter…" Takumi covered her mouth.

"No swearing Misaki-chan." Misaki turned to glare at Takumi. She bit his palm and Takumi quickly pulled his hand back in retreat.

"Ouch, that hurt." Takumi said while cradling his hand.

"That's what you get. Why on earth did you try to cover my mouth anyways?"

"Well I always had to be careful to not swear in front of my younger brother so I had to force my friends to be quiet as well." Takumi smiled to himself remembering the amount of times he had bribe his younger brother to stay quiet about some of the words he had learned. He turned to see Misaki looking reminiscently out the window while they waited at the stop sign.

"So… were you born here?" he asked her tentatively.

"Yes" she answered. Her tone didn't invite for more questions but Takumi's curiosity was burning.

He opened his mouth to ask something when he was suddenly slammed against his seat. They had just sped up suddenly and were once again travelling at break neck speeds.

"What's going on!" Takumi all but yelled.

"Just sit tight and keep your head down" was her grim reply. He noticed her previously relaxed posture had stayed but now her right hand was gripping the steering wheel a lot tighter. Takumi threw his bag to the miniscule back seat and ducked his head down. He could hear Misaki utter swear words under her breath.

"Damn it all, I thought I told them to… damn it…" the car quickly swerved to the right and he heard her curse again. Takumi lifted his head up slightly to see them turning into an alleyway and take a sharp turn to the left. After driving straight for a few seconds the car turned to the right into a really dark alleyway and Misaki shut it off completely. They both waited in tense silence for a few minutes before Misaki dropped her hand from the ignition.

She breathed out slowly as she leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes.

"Sorry about that…" she said a few minutes later. By then Takumi had straightened himself up and was watching her intently. "I was hoping that you weren't in the car when that happened."

"What just happened?" Takumi asked seriously. Misaki turned to look at him her eyes unreadable.

"It's better if you don't know." Misaki turned away from him and started the car up again and carefully drove out of the alleyway. She drove back to the main street and was quiet the entire journey to Takumi's apartment.

"Thanks for the ride." Takumi said.

"Don't mention it."

"Will I be seeing you again?" Takumi asked. Misaki turned to stare at him curiously. She was surprised by how sharp he was.

She inhaled deeply before answering "Yes… but we can't be seen together at uni, or anywhere else."

Takumi nodded knowing that she had no intention of explaining herself. At least he wouldn't be alone. He wanted to be friends with her. She was interesting and amusing. In all, despite her somewhat more rugged outlook, she seemed more sincere then all the girls he had ever dealt with before. He hoped he would eventually get to know her better.

* * *

_**SO that's it just a get to know each other better kinda chapter. :) **_

_**Peace out**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	5. Crash

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**Sorry... Jade Dreams is not ready yet, but I should have chapter 22 up very soon :) (all new and improved) **_

_**and if you hadn't noticed some changes have already been made not only to this story but also to Jade Dreams. I have fixed chapter 12 (added the line) and have also started to make changes (by replacing documents) on Jade Dreams and on Test of Endurance. If anyone goes back, you'll notice that in this story the GT3 is no longer, it is now the Nissan GTR. Why you ask? well thats because i had a discussion with my little bro and I decided that the GT3 was a little uhm, overly unrealistic of a car for a gang member. Even a high end one like Misaki :D. **_

_**if anyone cares to know, I am following the gang setting (with my limited knowledge) of the game SLEEPING DOGS. It will be a little different, and a little unrealistic in comparison. **_

_**so anyways hope you enjoy :D**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Will I be seeing you again?" Takumi asked. Misaki turned to stare at him curiously. She was surprised by how sharp he was.

She inhaled deeply before answering "Yes… but we can't be seen together at uni, or anywhere else."

Takumi nodded knowing that she had no intention of explaining herself. At least he wouldn't be alone. He wanted to be friends with her. She was interesting and amusing. In all, despite her somewhat more rugged outlook, she seemed more sincere then all the girls he had ever dealt with before. He hoped he would eventually get to know her better.

_**End Flashback**_

It had been two weeks since classes had started and it had also been a two weeks since Takumi had seen the mysterious Ayuzawa Misaki. For some strange reason her car wasn't there and she wouldn't respond to his texts or calls either. It was almost as if she had disappeared completely.

Though thankfully he had made some new friends, despite their strangeness… A week ago while he was eating his lunch Igarashi Tora stomped up to his table and sat down across from him. He spoke to Takumi in very pompous tones and questioned him as to why he was sitting alone and not with any friends. To this, a very disgruntled Takumi responded that he had none.

At this point Tora (as he preferred to be called) smacked Takumi on the back of his head and proceeded to tell him that he (Tora) would be his new friend. After that he was quickly introduced to his group of friends. They were: Shizuko, Hinata, Kanou (or Soutaro as he was sometimes called), Yukimura and the three idiots.

They had made a very strange group but as Takumi soon found out, they were one of the most popular crew's in the university. Each one of them being known for one thing or the other.

Another thing he was thankful about was the Aoi never bothered him again. Sure she sometimes looked at him longingly but whenever he turned to look, there was always a glare alighted upon her features. It seemed that she did not like losing at her own game.

And on the fine day of today Takumi was walking back from his bus stop to his apartment. He was on his way when a red Porsche went speeding past and lost control and crashed. Takumi could see the smoke start to rise from the car. He watched in horror as the cars that the Nissan was escaping from speed past its destroyed form.

Takumi ran. He ran with all his might and was hoping beyond hope that the person he would find inside would be alright. It wasn't a devastating crash, but it wasn't too soft either. The driver's side had crashed against the pole and the glass had shattered onto the pavement.

Panting Takumi arrived upon the car which was a few 100 metres away. He yanked open the driver's door and stared in horror at the mess that was Ayuzawa Misaki. There were glass shards all over her skin and blood dripping from her forehead. Takumi quickly pulled out his cellphone to call an ambulance but before he could he heard Misaki's rasping voice.

"Don't… you…dare Tak…u…" Takumi froze and turned to stare at the beaten up Misaki drag herself out of the car. He rushed forward and grasped under her arms so as not to push the glass into her skin. Without thinking he placed his arm underneath her legs and his other one at her back. He quickly lifted her up and ran towards his apartment.

"My… car…" Misaki gasped.

"You IDIOT! You're in a life threatening situation and all you can think about is that stupid car?!"

Misaki glared at him weakly. "You… don't… know…"

"Damn it! I know I don't know. But right now, my priority is to get you to safety." This shut Misaki up and after that she cooperated with Takumi while he exited the elevator and pushed open his apartment door. He laid her on his bed and ran to the kitchen for first aid supplies.

"Tak…umi…use…phone…Sakura…here." At this point Misaki collapsed due to loss of blood. Takumi pulled out her cellphone from the pockets of her jeans. His hands were fumbling uncontrollably and he almost dropped the cellphone.

"Shit…" He quickly pulled up Sakura's contact and called.

"Hi Misa-chan!" came a cheerful voice over the phone.

"Misaki is danger. Please she needs you. Come to Tokyo U dorm building 3075. I'm on the penthouse level and my room number is 5. Please! She's fainted due to blood loss. And her car is crashed in the front!"

There was silence on the other end after Takumi had spoken. He then heard the dial tone and breathed a sigh of relief. He put the cellphone down and reached for a pair of tweezers and began to pull as much glass as he could from her body. He pulled out a few huge shards before pulling out gauze and bandaging her head before it damaged her brain too much. By that time he heard a thundering knock on his door. He ran to the front and yanked the door open. He saw two people standing at the front, but before he could get a good look at him they pushed past him and made it into his room and slammed the door shut behind them.

Takumi looked hopelessly at the door and began to pace impatiently around his living room. He thought of something and ran to the window and saw in surprise that Misaki's car was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh god…her car…" Takumi's anxiety shot up another notch as he heard muffled swearing and a sharp gasp.

"Damn it!" Takumi said as he smashed his fist against the wall. He was so worried. I mean who wouldn't be but still.

"Damn it…" he said again in a softer voice. He sat down in frustration on the couch and sat staring at the door. A few minutes later he found that he was too tense to stay seated and he found himself an hour later still pacing around the room in an agitated fashion.

At that time he heard his door creak open and he stopped pacing immediately and turned to look at the door in horror. He saw the smaller figure with blood red pigtails which seemed to sag lower with every step she took.

"She's alive." Came the relief filled voice. Takumi collapsed. Right then and there. In the middle of the room. On uncomfortable and cold hardwood. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and took in a huge gulp of air. The girl Sakura plopped down beside him and patted his back in comfort.

A few seconds later the second person stepped out. Takumi could see this was a tall man who seemed to have blonde hair. Though that too was dripping with blood…

"She's sleeping. We should get going Sakura. You really need a bath."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at the man "So do you Kuuga." The man Kuuga then stepped up to Takumi and pulled him up to stand up beside him. Kuuga placed a firm hand on Takumi's shoulder and looked at him with an intense gaze.

"Thank you." Was all he said, but it seemed to convey something so much deeper. Something so far down that Takumi had no idea where it was coming from. He felt Sakura's arms around him as well.

"We all owe you so much." She let go of him then and took hold of Kuuga's hand and squeezed it tightly. He returned the gesture and took her hand more firmly in his.

"Can we leave her with you?" Kuuga asked carefully. Takumi's eyes softened a little and he slowly nodded his head.

"I know you have questions. But we have no right to answer. Ask Misaki when she wakes up. She'll explain as much as she can to you." With that Sakura turned around and pulled Kuuga along with her. Takumi watched their backs until two of them eventually disappeared down the hallway. Takumi closed the door behind him and looked at his not so clean apartment.

"Well… I guess it could have been worse…" and with that he pulled out cleaning equipment and began to clear his apartment of any blood stain he could find.

* * *

_**So here is the next. At least I didn't leave you in a complete cliff hanger :p **_

_**Peace out**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	6. Insomnia

_**Hey everyone! Here is another chapter! I have not finished Jade Dreams yet, but it will be published tonight... maybe late :D**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"I know you have questions. But we have no right to answer. Ask Misaki when she wakes up. She'll explain as much as she can to you." With that Sakura turned around and pulled Kuuga along with her. Takumi watched their backs until two of them eventually disappeared down the hallway. Takumi closed the door behind him and looked at his not terribly apartment.

"Well… I guess it could have been worse…" and with that he pulled out cleaning equipment and began to clear his apartment of any blood stain he could find.

_**End Flashback**_

Misaki awoke to the smell of disinfectant around her. Her eyes shot open but instead of the white pastel walls of the hospital she found herself in her own pyjamas while staring up at a pale blue ceiling. She turned her head to the right and felt a pulse of pain shoot down her neck. She gritted her teeth against it and slowly opened her eyes to see huge windows open to the beautiful city of Tokyo.

The sight took away her breath. It was absolutely beautiful. The bright city lights, glowing in the dark night. The huge crowds of people milling about the streets. The shiny sports cars, the rusty old cars and the millions of motorbikes. It was all there.

Just then she noticed a patch of light land on blonde hair. Misaki was confused, why was Kuuga still here?

"Kuuga…" Misaki forced out of her throat. In an instant the figure jumped up and rushed towards her. But then she noticed the figure was different than Kuuga. Kuuga was slimmer and did not have such strong broad shoulders. And his hair didn't stick out in so many directions. Misaki tried to raise her hand in defense but before she could a warm hand laid itself on her forehead.

After a few moments she heard the stranger sigh in relief. "She's still alright…" just then she recognized the rough voice.

"Takumi…" she said slowly. She was met with startled emerald eyes.

"Misaki…" he breathed out. His emerald eyes softened and Misaki noticed how tired they looked. There were large rings around them and his clothes were in total disarray.

"Where am I?" she whispered. She found it easier to whisper than to speak out loud.

"You're in my apartment. Kuuga and Sakura decided that it would be best if I took care of you." Misaki smiled. Though it hurt she smiled through the pain, and she directed it towards the tired blonde man leaning over her.

Takumi sucked in a breath, despite the plaster her smile made her whole face look even more beautiful than usual. Takumi could swear that he had never seen such a beautiful smile before and it made his heart skip a beat. After all her smirks and half hearted fake smiles this one true smile would stay ingrained in his memory forever.

Takumi lifted a hand to brush Misaki's hair out of her face and he saw her eyelids drooping. "Sleep Misaki."

"Will you there when I wake up?" she asked in a small voice.

Takumi smiled softly at her before answering "Of course." This set Misaki at ease as she fell asleep right away after Takumi's comforting words. He leaned back and shook his head.

Who would've thought? Honestly what the hell was going on? Meeting a girl like this, getting involved with no explanation. What on earth was he doing?

He heard Misaki shiver slightly and he noticed the blanket was no longer on her. He slowly lifted the blanket on to her sleeping figure and was surprised that Misaki didn't wake up. For some reason she seemed to be a light sleeper. Maybe she was. But for now she was just plain exhausted.

Takumi walked back to his spot on the floor. He had laid a futon mattress on the ground so he could sleep in the same room as Misaki. Takumi collapsed onto the futon and was asleep almost instantly.

Looks like Misaki wasn't the only one who was tired. Takumi's last thought before he went to sleep was '_I wonder what Misaki would want for breakfast?'_

* * *

_**Well that's all for now! **_

_**I'll try and update the next one tomorrow cause i'll finally be a bit free :)**_

_**Peace out!**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	7. Waffles

_**Hey all I guess technically this is updated on Friday cause its now 12:11 am but I'm gonna say its Thursday just cause...**_

_**Well here;s the next chapter. Thanks to everyone for giving so much suppor to the story :) It really makes me happy that you all like it :D. **_

_**Hope you all enjoy the next instalment :)**_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Takumi walked back to his spot on the floor. He had laid a futon mattress on the ground so he could sleep in the same room as Misaki. Takumi collapsed onto the futon and was asleep almost instantly.

Looks like Misaki wasn't the only one who was tired. Takumi's last thought before he went to sleep was '_I wonder what Misaki would want for breakfast?' _

_**End Flashback**_

Misaki woke the next morning to the smell of chocolate. '_Looks like mom made chocolate waffles today'_ Her fuzzy mind was confused and she groaned and turned over in her bed.

"Misaki?" the masculine voice jerked her out of her senses and she shot up out of bed her back ramrod straight. Her vision tunneled and she crashed back against the bed her breathing heavy.

"Misaki!" came the voice again, but this time it was full of worry. Misaki felt a warm palm cover her forehead and she smelt the chocolate wafting from his hand.

She slowly opened her eyes to see the worried eyes of Takumi looking down at her. Her shoulders relaxed. It was someone she trusted, it was all ok.

"Morning worry wart…" Takumi rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh. First you worry me like that and now you call me a worry wart. Thanks a lot Misaki." Misaki grinned cheekily at him.

His eyes became concerned again as she tried to get up. He helped her straighten and lean against the back of the bed.

"Looks like I owe you one again, eh Takumi?"

"Ya… I guess you do." Takumi responded with a smile. "Now wait here and don't move" he scolded. "I'll bring you breakfast here."

Misaki snorted "Yes mother." Takumi shook his head and walked out the door. Misaki leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She sniffled a little, trying to contain her tears. For a moment she had thought that Suzu would come into her room and happily (for Suzuna) wake her up with a "Good morning nee-chan! Breakfast time! If you don't hurry I'll eat it all up!" Though she had never actually done what she threatened to.

"Damn…" she swore as a few tears leaked out of her eyes and spilled out onto her cheeks. Just then Takumi walked into the room.

"Double damn…" Takumi looked up to see Misaki wiping something off her cheeks.

"Misaki?" he asked placing the tray in front of her. She stubbornly turned her head away and held her breath while Takumi looked on worriedly.

"It's fine" she sighed as she finally turned her face towards him. Takumi narrowed his eyes at her horrible lying.

"Whatever you say Misaki…" Takumi knew he was going to get answers from her but now was not the right time. But after today, he was not letting her just walk away.

Takumi pulled off the plates from the tray and placed one in front of her and he took his own plate and sat at the edge of the bed. He placed two waffles on her plate and poured maple syrup after her nod of acceptance.

Takumi handed Misaki the plate and watched her eagerly dig in. "Mmmm, so good" She said with her mouth full.

Takumi just smiled at the happiness radiating out from her. He put himself two waffles as well and joined Misaki in devouring the delicious breakfast items. Takumi hated to brag, but damn was he a good cook.

After the both had finished eating Takumi cleared the plates and went to drop them off in the kitchen. When he came back he found Misaki leaning comfortably against the headboard. He took a seat down across from her and paused as one of her eye opened to see who it was. Once she noted it was Takumi Misaki's eyes closed again.

"So…" he started, Misaki interrupted "Just ask, I'll answer as much as I can." Takumi sighed grateful for her allowance.

"You look like you're used to being beat up like this?" Takumi asked carefully, wanting to start out small before getting to what he really wanted to ask.

"Ya."

"Even when I first met you, you had a cast on your arm." Misaki shrugged her shoulders. "Why?" Takumi asked silently.

"I was in a fight."

"With…?"

Misaki sighed before answering "Takumi… I'm in a gang. So as a member of this gang, I get attacked by others who are rivals of my gang."

"So that's why you're always in fights…" Takumi said almost to himself. Misaki watched him curiously. He hadn't reacted negatively to her being in a gang. Most people didn't want to even come closer to her after they found out. Most were too scared, except for Sakura and Kuuga…

"Why are you in the gang?" Takumi asked suddenly. Misaki forced her expression to stay neutral before responding.

"Cause I want to be in it." Misaki was an amazingly good liar, nothing to be proud about but still, it came in handy quite often.

Takumi stared at the raven-haired girl in front of him. He had to admit, if he hadn't been around her for as long as he had he would've believed her. But he had been around her long enough so he quite obviously didn't believe her.

"You don't need to lie Misaki, I'm not going anywhere, and you're stuck with me for a while." Misaki's eyes widened, not at his first statement but at what he had said right after.

"What!" she asked confused. "Why on earth would you stay with a girl who has trouble written all over her. Living alone, entering street races, part of gang, beating random people up. I mean, most people would have realized that by just being near me they are in danger. If they see you talking to me even once you're as good as dead!" Misaki's face had gotten more and more serious after each sentence and her voice had become eerily quiet which left Takumi in silence wondering who had died that was close to her.

"…" Takumi had opened his mouth but he wasn't sure how he had wanted to say something to her. So he just closed his mouth and continued to watch Misaki as she stared listlessly out the window of his room.

"I'm sorry" Misaki said with her head still turned away. "I shouldn't have said that to you, now you'll probably never be able to sleep at night without the fear of someone about to attack you. But don't worry, they don't know about you yet. And after I leave you won't be in danger."

"Misaki…" Takumi said softly, he had panicked when he heard her last sentence. He didn't want her to disappear again. "I think you'd probably spaz at me for saying that I'll be fine so I'm not going to say that. Would you be upset if I told you that I'm glad I met you? And that I'm not at all worried about getting beat up?"

"Yet" Misaki muttered darkly. But she had turned to face him now and her face didn't have the same tense feeling as it did before.

She sighed before looking up with a grim smile on her face. "Did I ever tell you that you're the most naïve and trusting fool that I have ever had the misfortune of meeting?"

Takumi smirked "Did I ever tell you you're the weirdest?"

"Oi! You can't just take what I said and make it into your own insult!"

"I just did" Takumi said smugly. Misaki made an annoyed expression at him before shaking her head.

"Naïve idiot, doesn't know what's good for him" she muttered under her breath.

"That's why I've got you around, right?" Takumi had asked that question tentatively, wanting to know whether Misaki had any intention of staying around him.

Misaki had caught the hidden question and gave him a half smile "Ya… guess I'd better stick around. You're too naïve to handle yourself in this city."

* * *

_**Well that's all for now folks :D. I'll try to finish chapter 8 by tomorrow (cross my fingers :p). Things might begin to become violent so if I ever cross the line please let me know so that I can update the age restriction :). **_

_**Peace out**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


End file.
